The Story of a Name
by Syril Silverleaf
Summary: This is based on a dream I had, and tells of where i got my penname. Just a short little ficlet hopefully with some humor. Enjoy!


Okay, this little ficlet is based ona dream i had. it explains some where i got my name, Syril silverleaf. Enjoy!

High Lord Syril walked in procession to Aragorn. Coming within feet of him, Lord Syril stopped and bowed low, first to Aragorn and then to Arwen.

"My king," he said. His long silver-gray hair (though he was only dawning twenty-nine) was held in place with only a few braids, in the fashion of the elves,and his fog-colored eyes held that laughing twinkle they always had, Aragorn was astounded, not for the first time, with how mush knowledge and wisdom looked out at him when he looked into Syril's eyes. The silver, grey and shimering blue that he wore gave way to his home, Erech. Syril's line had managed the keep since the time Elindil and were a well respected family. They were renouned among the dwarves for the fact that nearly all the children of Erech knew a bit of the fine art, simithing, and among the elves for the aid the people give to all who may come within the boundries of Erech.

"Syril," Aragorn said as he rose to greet the younger man, "how are you my friend?"

The lord smiled and grasped the offered hand warmly, "As well as can be expected, my king."

"Your brother tells me of your exploits in Lorien. Tell me, Syril, how fairs the Lady of The Wood?"

"Lady Galadriel was quite fair when my brother and I set out." Syril's eyes twinkled with merriment. "As fair as only one of the fair folk could be. I enjoyed the stay emensely."

Aragorn grinned at Syril as they entered the Feast Hall. "How is Cecil? I saw that he had not come with you."

"He was submersed in a scroll when I left, though I made Naril promise to shake him out of it before they came to join us."

Nodding and laughing Aragorn left Lord Syril at his seat and went to his own at the head of the table.

The Old Lord was what Syril, Cecil, Naruil father was known as. Lord Taril had died recently in a skirmish of rebel Uruk's and had therefore left his eldist and diplomat son as Lord of Erech. After Syril came Cecil and then Naril, all a common sight at the King's court.

As well, they were notoriously good looking. That gave them special welcome where ever they went. Though, in Aragorn's opinion it was Syril that looked the best. his silver-gray hair, a trait that ran in the family, made him look dashing, there was matureity as well in the depths of his eyes. One that should not have been found in someone his age, but one that Aragorn was gratful for everyday. Syril was counted very wise.

A knock on the study door brought Aragron out of his thoughts and he answered it, knowing who it was.

"Come in, Syril."

Lord Syril entered and bowed to the king. "Tell me, Syril." Aragorn said as he motioned Syril to a seat, "what exactlt did you do to get this new name?"

"What name is that, my lord?"

"Don't play the lackwit. So, they called you Silverleaf, two days after you arrived. Why? They usually save the 'leaf' title for princes and such of the ruling houses."

"Don't expect him to tell you."

Both men looked up to see Naril and Cecil come in through the doors.

"He's still too awed of his luck," Cecil said.

"After all," Naril continued, "telling the highest in power--"

"After the good King and Queen, that is." This from Cecil.

"Yes, yes," Naruil waved a hand at him. "as I was telling you, Telling the highest nobel, below the royal couple, to go to their room if they were to act like a child--"

He was cut off again when Cecil interrupted. "I believe his exact phrase was 'spoiled young boy-dwarf who was no more intelligent that the axe he played with--"

"He said bow!"

"Yes bow." Cecil took over the telling of the story, once again. "And not getting ones head removed from ones shoulders with a mighty stroke of it. The lord was so enraged he nearly suffered a blown out lung, then he left the negotiations."

"And His Majesty Celeborn and Her Majesty Galadriel laughed and laughed until they finally said that it was spoken like a true prince. And they dubbed him Silverleaf." Naril grinned at the King and at his brother.

"If that was all you wanted to konw..." Syril got up and hearded his two brothers out the door, abit red in the face. "We'll be leaving."

"Wait!" Cecil and Naril truned in the doorway, looking around their older brother. Aragorn asked, "What was the elf lords name?"

"Aldrond or Eldound or sme such elvish frevolity." Naril said.

"No..." Cecil said. "Elrond, that was it. Fair evening my king."

As soon as the brothers left, Aragorn threw his head back and laughed and laughed. Much in the manner that Celeborn and Galadriel had, after the lord of Rivendale had left, fit to burst a lung.

I don't know if the elf name thing is true. If it isn't forgive me. You can't control a dream. But this is part of the dream i got my Name from. Hope you liked it.


End file.
